Fire Nation
"The Fire Nation? Well, that's one of Avataria's Four Nations and five sovereign states of its own. Also, that's an absolute monarchy led by the Fire Lord and that's also where most firebenders do live. It's located along this planet's equator in its western hemisphere, and yes. It's composed of several islands and we haven't known the Fire Nation Capital's real name yet..." --Su Ji-Hoon, Aang Returns Again The Fire Nation is one of the world's four nations and five sovereign states. It is an absolute monarchy led by the Fire Lord and home to most firebenders. Geographically, the nation is located along the planet's equator in the western hemisphere and is composed of several islands. Its capital is simply known as the Fire Nation Capital. The Fire Nation is the second-largest nation in terms of area, following the Earth Kingdom, while its economy is the most powerful in the world; its strong industrial sector and extensive technological developments not only enabled the Fire Nation to create an extremely powerful military, but also initiated the worldwide modernization and globalization. Before the foundation of the United Republic and the following global technological revolution, it was also the strongest and most advanced country in the world. The military of the Fire Nation was engaged in an imperialistic century-long war with the other three nations from 0 to 100 AG, during which the country committed genocide of the Air Nomads, conquered vast swathes of the Earth Kingdom, and instituted raids that annihilated the waterbending population of the Southern Water Tribe, save for one bender. The ruler directly after the conclusion of the Hundred Year War, Fire Lord Zuko, used Fire Nation resources to help rebuild the world, start the Harmony Restoration Movement, and eventually create the United Republic of Nations. The Fire Nation Capital is guarded by the Great Gates of Azulon, named after the grandfather of Zuko and Azula, Fire Lord Azulon. Seventy years after the end of the Hundred Year War, the Fire Nation still played a role in world affairs. A representative from the Fire Nation held a position on the United Republic Council that helped govern Republic City and the United Republic in general until 171 AG. The country also plays a part in international military affairs, with General Iroh leading the United Forces, the defense organization of the United Republic. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, the Fire Nation is still ruled by Zuko, and though he intends to heal the damages wrought by his homeland upon the world, fate may not be as kind as he hopes. Old wounds are slow to heal and some people who name themselves his subjects still call the colonies in the Earth Kingdom home. As sinister forces begin to weave their webs, the new Fire Lord may have to choose between what he wants to do, and what he needs to do. When he was overthrown by the Azula's Rebellion Army, he was ousted by the newly-coronated Azula, then it becomes a major player in World War III and a major member of the Coalition of the Red Star (then it made alliance with the Earth Empire, the Northern Water Tribe and the Chin Empire) while being modernized by China, Russia, North Korea, the Combine Empire and the Galactic Empire, thus starting the Avatarian Crisis (and later the Fire Nation Civil War). When Azula freed the former Fire Lord Ozai from prison during Operation Eternal Flame, she re-appoints his father as the newly-reinstated Phoenix King, then they would make a Northern Song Dynasty general named Pan Huo to be the newly-created Flame Emperor, a new position where he would make himself the supreme ruler of the universes. In the Fire Nation Civil War, the Azulaist Fire Nation faces off against the Zukoist rebel group (supported by the United States, the United Kingdom, France, the United Soviet Red Assault Command, Fauwan, the URON, the Earth Kingdom, the Southern Water Tribe, the Air Nation, Pokemonia, the Rebel Alliance, the European Union, the NATO and others from the Grand Alliance), in which it is called the Zuko's Rebellion Army (ZRA). After the Fire Nation Civil War, the Fire Nation then transitions into a democratically constitutional monarchy, then it sides with the Grand Alliance, joins the Beleninsk Pact (hence the color), and went on to destroy the Equalists, the Order of the Black Lotus, the Northern Water Tribe, the Earth Empire, and many more threats in Avataria from the Coalition and the Global Liberation Union. Therefore,the Fire Nation even joined the New Central Powers (because of Zuko's treaty to leaders of New Central Powers) Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Coalition of the Red Star Member States Category:Countries Category:Factions Category:Grand Alliance Member States Category:Monarchies